Garota do blog
by Sakurazenha
Summary: Sakura Haruno nunca foi malvada.Tudo bem que ela tenha sido amante de Sasuke Uchiha, mais isso não era nada, eles não tinham mais nada. Então não tinha perigo de falar dela naquele blog afinal era boazinha, certo? Errado,as pessoas mudam K, cuidado
1. Prólogo

_..._

_ Alguma vez tiveram a sensação esquisita de que alguém está te observando?Bom vocês estão certos. Estão fazendo isso, eu para ser mais verdade eu estive aqui o tempo todo,porque eu sou uma de você dos eleitos._

_ Você não sai de casa?O seu cabelo está tão feio que você nem pensa direito?Talvez você não seja um de nós e não faça idéia de quem somos e o que fazemos. Somos um grupo de pessoas lindas, inteligentes (nem todos) e ricos, que por acaso moram naqueles prédios lindos em que os plebeus sonham em morar. _

_ Mais não nos confunda com esses famosos tediosos que aparecem nas revistas que vocês lêem tanto. Porque eu e meus amigos de tediosos não temos nada. Ficamos na nossa até agora,mais aconteceu uma coisa, eu se eu não partilhar com alguém, vou ficar louca. _

_** A história **_

_ Mesmo nós sendo os eleitos, como qualquer mortal temos que freqüentar uma escola.E é claro que com a nossa grana freqüentamos a __ melhor escola da cidade, o Upper East Side. E nesse reino existem reis,rainhas,príncipes, e princesas e plebeus:_

_ I: A garota perfeita,a rainha do Upper East Side.Líder de torcida,namorada do garoto mais popular, S,rica, e sem contar com sua beleza. _

_ Little S: Tão bonita, ou mais do que I, nossa amada Little S só perde no quesito dinhairo,com sua inteligência e esforço conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos. _

_ Ela pode não ser tão rica quanto I, suas roupas podem não ser tão fabulosas quanto as de I, e pode não ser tão popular quanto I,porem ela não é invisível, afinal mesmo sendo uma plebéia, uma ex-amante de S, nunca,nunca,passa por invisível,não que I saiba,ainda _

_ T: A melhor amiga de Little S. Bonita,rica, e isso sem tirar o sarcasmo e delicadeza da garota. Namora o adorável N. _

_ S: O rei do Upper East e namorado da nem tanto adorável I, é o capitão de futebol da escola, no passado teve um caso aparentemente terminado e não esquecido com nossa amada Little S. _

_ N: Namorado de T, e melhor amigo de S. Bonito,inteligente e frio, muito frio, e infiel, é claro. _

_ Por hoje é só. _

_ Pra você que me ama. _

_ Gossip girl. _

_..._

Com um sorriso no rosto a ruiva desliga seu notebook de ultima geração.

Ela definitivamente ia acabar com aqueles cínicos do Upper East Side, e da maneira mais dolorosa possível

Ui.

Olhando em seu relógio assustou-se, em um passe de mágica arrumou seu notebook em sua mochila e saio correndo daquele café mal freqüentado.

"_ "A vingança só está começando"_ Pensou enquanto corria na direção de sua nova escola.

Cuidado K, vingança é um prato que se come frio.

...

Seus longos e sedosos cabelos róseos balançavam em sua costa de uma maneira sensual enquanto andava delicadamente junto de sua amiga, Tenten.

- E ai Sakura, você vai ou não pro cinema?-Perguntou Tenten com um sorriso maravilhoso enquanto se servia no refeitório .

-Vou – Pausou – O Neji vai?

- Não, ele vai ficar estudando.

Até parece.

A Haruno suspirou, ela definitivamente não sabia como Tenten ainda namorava Neji , Tenten não era burra e sabia que Neji a traia com alguma aluninha do primeiro ano.

De repente o barulho do refeitório parou. Sakura e Tenten nem se deram ao trabalho de olhar para ver o motivo do aparente silencio, provavelmente Ino e Sasuke deviam ter acabado de chagar no refeitório.

As duas continuaram a conversa e a almoçar, ignorando a presença dos dois afinal não eram amigos, ou conhecidos.

Porem a rosada não notou que o famoso e frio Sasuke Uchiha a fitava com um olhar de...saudade?

Ou,ou.

Cuidado Ino, ou vai ganhar um par de chifres,de novo.

Não que você vá reclamar, é claro.


	2. Impossibilidades

Capitulo dois: Impossibilidades.

Ofegante a Haruno entrou no banheiro extremamente limpo do Upper East Side. Olhou-se no espelho, decididamente ela estava bonita.

Assustou-se quando ouviu _uns _gemidos vindos do ultimo reservado. Silenciosamente andou até o reservado barulhento se abaixando.

Não soube explicar o porquê de ter sentido vontade de chorar e de vomitar quando viu uma Ino e um Sasuke fazendo coisas impróprias para menores de dezoito anos naquele maldito reservado.

E o coelhinho da páscoa existe.

Com uma velocidade descomunal saio do banheiro sem ser notada pelos indivíduos... Ocupados.

Tudo bom que a Haruno soubesse desde o começo que seria impossível o Uchiha romper com a Yamanaka por causa _dela_, mais as coisas estavam indo longe demais e foi por isso que ela decidiu romper o "relacionamento" deles, bom por isso e _outras _coisas.

Bom, e pelo visto seria impossível ela esquecer Sasuke.

...

O cheiro de café impregnava o local. Pessoas pediam as garçonetes cafés e cappuccinos.

Realmente os cafés e cappuccinos da Starbucks eram os melhores, mais não era por isso que os dois jovens estavam sentados em uma mesa mais reservada se beijando sem ligar para os cafés sob a mesa.

Não é Neji?

Beijava ardentemente a loira com peitos grandes, não notando que era observado discretamente por uma garota qualquer.

Neji Hyuga nunca fora o tipo de garoto fiel e sincero, e mesmo que amasse Tenten tinha certas necessidades.

E afinal, se ele tinha que suprir suas necessidades com outra garota à culpa era exclusivamente de Tenten, ou seja, ele era totalmente inocente.

Conta outra.

- Neji quando você vai romper com a Tenten e me assumir? – Perguntou à loira quando se recompôs do beijo.

- Quando for possível Sarah, quando for possível – Respondeu o Hyuga com um sorriso irresistível.

É Sarah, é melhor parti pra outra, porque o possível ta mais pra impossível do que outra coisa.

Em resposta ela apenas lançou um sorriso para o moreno de cabelos grandes, feliz, afinal em breve o seu sonho iria ser realizado, e o sonho dela de ser a namorada de Neji iria ser realizado.

Vai sonhando.

...

Ino olhava tediosamente em direção a janela, preferindo está em qualquer lugar menos naquela maldita sala de aula, afinal porque é mesmo que a escola existe?

Assustou-se quando percebeu que seu Iphone verificou o aparelho percebendo que tinha uma mensagem:

_ "E ai gata, q tal agente se encontrar na Starbucks depois da aula?_

_ "Beijos, Gaara"._

Esboçou um sorriso malicioso e não pensou duas vezes antes de responder.

_"Essa oferta é impossível de recusar"_

É pelo visto não são só as meninas que levam chifres, né Sasuke?

...

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou a morena absurdamente bonita.

- Claro que sim Mikoto – Respondeu o homem com uma voz rouca.

-Mais e o Sasuke? –Perguntou preocupada com seu filho.

- Sasuke vai entender – Sorrio de canto – E afinal é para o bem dele.

-Você viu o que aconteceu com Itachi...

Foi cortada.

-JÁ CHEGA MIKOTO – Gritou batendo a mão cheia de anéis na mesa cara.

A morena assustou-se com o ato de seu marido, sabia que ele estava nervoso por está preste a cometer um ato ilegal, mas ela também estava nervosa e nem por isso saia gritando e batendo a mãos na mesa.

Ainda.

O Uchiha suspirou enquanto abria o cofre escondido e pegava um envelope pardo e um revolver pequeno.

Os dois se olharam com cumplicidade e saíram da cobertura rezando para que tudo desse certo.

E realmente daria certo, afinal seria impossível não saírem com aquele dinheiro,precisavam dele, não que estivessem necessitados, mais dinheiro nunca é demais.

E afinal, seria impossível se darem mal nessa.

...

O moreno batia entediado o lápis sob a mesa.

Recusava-se a aceitar que estava apaixonado pela Haruno, afinal ele era o todo poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, ele não podia ser apaixonado por ninguém, muito menos por uma plebéia de cabelos rosa.

Suspirou.

-Como a nota de vocês não foi uma das melhores – Anunciou o professor Kakashi, tirando o Uchiha de seus devaneios – Vocês irão fazer um trabalho em dupla, e é claro, eu escolherei a dupla.

Imediatamente vários cochichos de alunos inconformados pairaram sobre a sala.

Ignorando a inconformidade dos alunos o professor Kakashi começou a anunciar as duplas, até que para o azar, ou não, do Uchiha falou:

- Dupla oito, Sasuke Uchiha e –Pausou – Sakura Haruno.

O moreno encarou a rosada sendo completamente ignorado por ela. Pelo visto o trabalho ia ser difícil. O que eles tinham que fazer mesmo?

Suspirou percebendo que seria impossível fazer o trabalho em um clima bom.

E ele estava certo, muito certo.

...

-Por favor, não Fugako eu te imploro – Suplicava a mulher com peculiar cabelo rosa.

- Você que procurou isso – Respirou fundo –Afinal não fui eu que quase contei a verdade.

O Uchiha poderia está com medo, mais não iria demonstrar mesmo sabendo que ele era o errado o tempo todo não podia fraquejar e se dar o luxo de deixá-la contar a verdade.

Então como que para avisá-la do perigo encostou lentamente seu revolver no homem ruivo desacordado devido à pancada forte que recebera, e sem hesitar apertou o gatilho e atirou no homem.

- SEU CANALHA – Gritou a mulher se esquecendo do medo da morte.

- Não se exalte _queridinha_, afinal veja o lado bom não foi você que morreu – Falou Mikoto pela primeira vez.

Alterado pela a adrenalina que o momento o proporcionava o Uchiha apenas trocou um olhar com sua mulher.

O olhar decisivo.

E cheio de remorso atirou na rosada.

-Vocês não sabem o que fizeram - Sussurrou devido ao tiro – O dinheiro não vale tudo isso, e sabem muito bem que no final Sakura é que ficará com o dinheiro, afinal ela é a minha herdeira, mesmo não sabendo.

- É impossível que alguém descubra isso, afinal nem mesmo ela sabe que é filha de vocês – Falou Fugako

- Errado – Pausou devido ao cansaço – Eu e meu marido sabíamos o que iria acontecer, e hoje mesmo fizemos um testamento deixando tudo para ela, contando é claro que ela é nossa filha.

E com um ultimo suspiro, morreu.

Mikoto e Fugako se fitaram.

Tudo estava acabado, mataram eles por nada, não ficariam com o dinheiro. Rapidamente saíram da mansão sem deixar rastros.

Seria impossível ficarem com o dinheiro agora.

...

_Gossip Girl_

_ Já perceberam como a vida é irônica?_

_ Eu já. Veja bem, uma hora você mete o chifre na sua namorada, e outra hora, você leva o chifre._

_ Se eu fosse você S teria uma longa e chata conversa com I sobre fidelidade, não que você seja fiel._

_ Neji meu caro, é melhor você ter cuidado e arrumar outro point de encontro com a sua loira peituda, afinal a nossa querida T sabe muito bem como chegar no Starbucks._

_ E não pense você T que eu não tenha um bom conselho para você, sabemos muito bem que você não é burra e que sabe muito bem que seu amado N te trai, então que tal, tipo assim, você arruma um pega e meter um par de chifres no N, é tão fácil, e você sabe disso._

_ Little S você sabia que seria impossível o S trocar I por você não é? Então porque não levanta a cabeça e parte para outra?_

_** Flagra**_

_ N cabulando aula de novo pra ficar aos pegas com uma loira pra lá de peituda na Starbucks._

_Sr e Sra.U saindo disfarçados de sua cobertura com um revolver._

_ Ui, o que será que os pais de nosso nem tão inocente Uchiha vão fazer? Eu não sei, mais estou cheia de curiosidade. _

_ Little S andando desmotivada com T pela quinta avenida._

_ I e um misterioso ruivo de olhos verdes se pegando na Starbucks. Sinceramente será que o pessoal não tem criatividade? Afinal a Starbucks está meio que ultrapassada, ninguém ouviu algo chamado motel?_

_ S sentado em um banco do central park vendo uma foto dele com Little S, que meigo. _

_ Bom por hoje é só._

_ Para você que me ama._

_ Gossip girl. _

_..._

Com um sorriso no rosto K fechava seu notebook, seu plano estava saindo melhor do que ela esperava.

Muito melhor.

Segurou delicadamente sua taça cara de vinho tinto e bebericou.

_" Pela primeira vez na história os mocinhos, nem tão bonzinhos assim vão se ferrar" _Pensou dando um sorriso maléfico.

Logo todos saberiam das atrocidades cometidas pelos riquinhos do Upper East Side e seus pais.

E seria impossível eles saírem ilesos agora.

É K, se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado, nem sempre aquilo que achamos impossível é realmente impossível.

Não é mesmo Sr e ?


End file.
